Rarity Part one: A View of the Future
by miko deathblade
Summary: Please read me!!!!!!!!please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rarity Part 1  
A View of The Future  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa leaned her head back on the plush seat and continued to gaze out the train window at the passing scenery. Her thoughts were on Trabia. Her father had been hired by Princess Selphie for combat consultation for the war brooding between Delling and Trabia. Now they were going to live in the Trabia palace for…well for however long her father was needed. She was excited to be meeting a princess, although it wasn't her first time meeting royalty, she had met the King of Esther once, although she was to young to remember it. The thought of living in a palace excited her as well, however her father's mansion in Galbadia put to shame most other Palaces in the world. Never the less Rinoa was most excited about leaving Galbadia, and to perhaps make new friends, experience new things.  
  
  
  
Rinoa was jerked out of her thoughts as the person in the neighboring seat rested his head on her shoulder and continued to sleep and snore quite loudly.   
  
  
  
Rinoa smiled at the blonde boy who was sleeping on her shoulder. She had known this boy for as long as she could remember; he was her only and best friend, her cousin, Zell Dincht.  
  
  
  
Rinoa relaxed in the plush first class seats and began to close her eyes, thinking that she to might take a nap before the train arrived in Trabia.  
  
  
  
Silently the glass sliding door to the train's first class compartment slid open. In walked an older noble looking gentleman. He was dressed in a military officers uniform, his shoes expertly polished, his uniform had not one blemish or wrinkle, he was the picture of discipline he was the legendary General Caraway.  
  
  
  
He gazed down at the two sleeping teenagers he let a small smile crinkle his aged face as he gazed upon the two people he loved most in the world, his daughter Rinoa, and his nephew Zell. Although he never made it evident he was capable of love and loved the two before him with such devotion.  
  
  
  
Rinoa stirred slightly in her sleep and General Caraway resumed his normal face expression, One showing no emotion other that determinedness.  
  
  
  
"Ah-hem" General Caraway cleared his throat in an attempt to wake the two. He was met simply by a snore from Zell.  
  
  
  
"AH-HEMMMMM" He cleared his throat again, this time louder.  
  
  
  
Rinoa gently opened her chocolate brown eyes and smiled up at her father who was standing above her.  
  
  
  
"Hi dad" She said in a barely audible whisper, an obvious attempt not to wake Zell.  
  
  
  
"Rinoa, you might want to get freshened up, we'll be arriving in Trabia soon" The General said, in his loud booming voice, disregarding Zell ad he woke up with a start.  
  
  
  
"Hey General" Zell said while wiping the saliva off of his cheek which had accumulated while he was sleeping with the back of a gloved hand.  
  
  
  
"Zell, we'll be arriving in Trabia soon, get yourself together, son" The General stated while easing himself into the seat opposite and picking up a worn newspaper.  
  
  
  
Rinoa excused herself and went to the bathroom. In the mean time Zell reached in the compartment above the seat and retrieved a large black leather duffelbag. He sat back down and opened the bag, checking the contents. Inside the bag was housed his longsword, excallibur, his crossbow and two sets of industrial looking chains.  
  
  
  
He smiled in relief as all items were accounted for and tightened the gloves on his hands in an automatic gesture.  
  
  
  
Rinoa emerged from the restroom momentarily, looking quite different.   
  
  
  
Her shoulder length raven hair was gathered in a tight bun, slightly above the nape of her neck. Her usually powder blue over robe was removed and replaced with a black one. However, the most astounding revelation was the fact that she was wearing makeup, something most un-Rinoa. Her cheeks were brushed with a rosy blush, her lips dabbed with a tinted gloss, and her eyelashes swept with a coat of black mascara.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, Rinoa, you sure look different, you….you look like a girl!" Exclaimed Zell.  
  
  
  
"Dad made me, he said I have to look 'presentable'" Said Rinoa dejectedly.  
  
  
  
"Its OK Nona, I know under all that, make-up, its still you." Rinoa smiled at being called her childhood nickname.  
  
  
  
"WE ARE NOW ARRIVING IN TRABIA TRAIN STATION, PLEASE GATHER ALL PERSONAL BELONGINGS AND UTUILIZE YOUR NEAREST EXIT" The announcer boomed over the loudspeaker of the train.  
  
  
  
"Well that's us" The General said as he folded the newspaper he was reading, "Oh Rinoa, you look nice."  
  
  
  
With that the teenagers followed General Caraway out into the Trabia train station.  
  
  
  
  
Out side the train station was an escort car for them to ride it. Once all were in the car the chauffeur began to drive, through the snowy streets of Trabia. Rinoa was spellbound at the site of such a city, it looked just like a Christmas card (A/N: I know that they don't probably celebrate Christmas cause ya know they worship Hyne but I couldn't think of n e way else 2 describe it) The small cozy shops were covered in a thick blanket of snow. The evening sunset giving the snow a purplish hue.  
  
  
  
Rinoa had never seen so many different people in her life before and couldn't help but stare. She saw a group of teenagers inside a local diner all huddled around a table talking fervently. A pang of jealousy wrenched Rinoas heart as she longed for that, friends, a social life, fun, humor, but alas she was not allowed the luxury of fun, not so long as she lived in her fathers house.  
  
  
  
As Rinoa lamented on her limited social life, she realized that she had never even had a boyfriend before. She had kissed a boy though, he was staying at her house with his father and they shared a kiss under the steps in her basement, she was ten, he eleven. She couldn't even remember the boy's name, just his dark brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"Why so quiet, Nona?" Zell asked looking at her curiously.  
  
  
  
"Wha-? Oh nothing, I guess I'm just tired." Rinoa lied as she resumed gazing out the window.  
  
  
  
Momentarily the car took a turn and was driving down a worn path in what seemed to be dense snow covered forest.  
  
  
  
Nearly ten minuets passed as they continued their monotonous drive through an almost endless forest. Eventually the trees cleared and Rinoa saw one of the most amazing sights she had ever seen. Trabia Castle.  
  
  
  
The castle was huge. Colossal tourrets nearly touched the clouds. The castle was made entirely of gray stone. Every window was stained glass and from the ledges hung elaborate gargoyles.  
  
  
  
The garden that surrounded the castle was completely snow-covered; even the evergreen trees were white. The car stopped at the castle entrance, and the chauffeur opened the door of the car for them.  
  
  
  
Rinoa stepped out of the car, the snow coming up almost to her knees. She shivered as a gust of wind swept around her. On either side of her were Zell and her father. As the General began to make his way up to the entrance the Castles large mahogany doors swung open.  
  
  
  
Out of the doors came two very different women.  
  
  
  
One was petite, an inch or two shorter than Rinoa. She had short auburn hair, which flipped up at the ends. On her head rested a gold band with a single (but large) emerald in the center. The emerald in the gold band matched her eyes, which were also a vibrant green.  
  
  
  
She was dressed in a knee length sued coat with matching fur trim. On her legs were calf high sued boots. Her tiny hands were covered in bright yellow, clashing mittens. Her face was elfin and on it she displayed a huge grin.  
  
  
  
The other woman was quite a contrast. She was nearly a head taller than the first woman. Her blonde hair was tied back in a simple but elegant style. Her blue eyes were bright and gentle.  
  
  
  
She wore a sapphire blue sleeveless vest with a stiff high collar that covered her neck. The gold trim on the collar matched her hair. Her pants were standard blue military issue. Her spotless appearance was slightly blemished by the worn out, untied combat boots she wore.   
  
  
  
This woman, almost Viking in appearance (A/N I know that their were no Vikings in their world but it's the only was I could describe her!) looked utterly comfortable in the chilling climate, dispite her apparent lack of clothing.  
  
  
  
"Hello, welcome to Trabia, I'm Princess Selphie, and this is my sister General Trepe!" The petite girl said while pointing to her sister, who acknowledged her introduction with a small smile and nod.  
  
  
  
"General Caraway, Pleased to meet you." The General stuck out his hand in a gesture of greetings Towards Selphie. Selphie however disregarded his hand and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
"Uhhh, ermmm, yes, this is my nephew Zell, Zell Dincht." Caraway introduced Zell.  
  
  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" Said Selphie as gave Zell a kiss on the cheek. Zell blushed profusely and couldn't even stammer out a hello.  
  
  
  
"Yes, and this is my daughter Rinoa Heartilly." Selphie gave Rinoa a big hug.  
  
  
  
"Yay! Another girl! We'll have lots of fun!" Selphie looked absolutely ecstatic.  
  
  
  
"Well, no point keeping our guests outside, I'll show you to your rooms." General Trepe spoke for the first time.  
  
  
  
Rinoa didn't think she had ever been happier,a promise of new friends and a beautiful city that was her home for the time being, but as Rinoa only knew to well happiness doesn't last forever.  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so how did u like it? Plz I would like some constructive criticism. Thx. Ok I just gotta clear a few things up. I know that Delling is a part of Galbadia ad General Caraway is from Galbadia and why would they send someone 2 go and help their enemys right? Well for this story I'm pretending that Galbadia and Delling are entirely separate, ok. Ummm I'm gonna make selphie more intelegent, I know that she wasn't really in this pary but I just wanted 2 show the diffrence between selphie and quistus. Oh and um ya this story isnt gonna follow only rinoas viewpiont, I think that the next part will b w/ squall and seifer J  
Oh ya and rinoa is gonna have a lot of new experiances ooo, I cant wait! So if u want me 2 write mor REVIEW! PLZ AND THX!  



End file.
